


Just Say Please

by marchingjaybird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: Sometimes a man needs a little control, and sometimes he just needs to give it all up.





	Just Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Begging
> 
> Hello, and welcome to day 2 of Kinktober! If you want to check out more prompts, you can find the full list - plus fics! - on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/marchingjaybird/status/1039374226116018176) or my [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/112710). Leave a comment if you like the fic, and I hope you stick around for more!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, Brittany, who does an admirable job of keeping me from forgetting what I just wrote literally two paragraphs ago. <3

He squirms in Gabe’s lap, short nails digging into broad shoulders as Gabe’s hands slide down his back.

“Yeah,” he whispers, and then “No!” when Gabe stops, rough palms pressing against the small of Jesse’s back, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing the top of Jesse’s ass. That earns him a low laugh, at least, and he bites his lower lip, endeavoring to look as delicious as possible in hopes of speeding up whatever the hell Gabe thinks he’s doing.

“C’mon, Reyes,” Jesse says, leaning close, mouthing the sensitive spot just behind Gabe’s ear. He knows all of Gabe’s little trigger places, knows how to touch him to drive him wild. It’s why they do this, why Gabe keeps coming back even though they both know he shouldn’t. Jesse is a good fuck, and he’s content to keep it at that. This teasing shit, though, is too much.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Gabe answers. He nudges Jesse’s head back and kisses a line down his throat, frustratingly gentle. Jesse squirms again, impatient. It isn’t that the kissing doesn’t feel good; every time Gabe’s full lips brush his skin it sends a tingle of excitement through him, and there is warmth building in his belly. It just isn’t what he’s gotten used to with Gabe and he’s not sure how to parse it.

“Don’t you got a briefing you’re supposed to be at?” Jesse grumbles, shifting his hand to Gabe’s hair. It’s short enough that he can’t get a good grip so he settles for pulling Gabe closer, arching against him. “You better finish this up before Morrison comes after you.”

That does the job. Gabe’s fingers flex against him and teeth sink into the meat of Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse moans at the sudden, sharp pain, his cock swelling eagerly. He learned a long time ago that his body interprets pain as pleasure. Maybe not the healthiest of his habits, but he tries to be careful, and he trusts Gabe.

“Yeah,” he sighs, rolling his hips, urging Gabe’s broad hands to descend. They cup his ass, squeezing hard, and a single fingertip dips in to brush across his tight hole. Jesse moans at the throb of eager pleasure that pulses up his spine and he shifts, leaning back to run his own hands down his chest, lingering at his nipples. They aren’t particularly sensitive, but he got them pierced when he was with Deadlock and he knows that Gabe likes to watch him play with them.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe says, gruff but not entirely humorless. “You want something, you little shit?” His eyes glitter as he watches Jesse twist and pull at the silver rings, reddening the skin around them and making his nipples hard and aching. Gabe bends him back, leans in to lick one, and Jesse gasps. It’s the sight more than the sensation, but whatever the cause, he feels his cheeks flush as he stares down at Gabe’s clever tongue as it traces lazy circles around his nipple.

“You know what I want, old man,” Jesse teases, bucking his hips again. He’s already fully naked, has been practically since Gabe came into the room, and the tip of his hard cock brushes against Gabe’s belly. Gabe is still wearing his underwear - a fact which Jesse admittedly finds kind of hot - and the line of his cock is obvious through the thin black fabric. If he’s not going to get fucked, Jesse wouldn’t mind sucking it, and for a moment he gets lost in the fantasy of mouthing the head of Gabe’s dick through his underwear.

Another light brush of the finger across his hole brings him back to the present, and he whimpers, pushing back against the scant pressure. Gabe laughs and his hands depart briefly to fuss with a bottle of lube. Jesse can hear himself breathing, harsh and fast, and then the finger is back, circling and teasing and then finally, blessedly, pressing up inside him.

He settles back against it with a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. Gabe has good fingers, thick and rough, and one is enough to fuck himself on, a delicious tease before the main event. His hips roll and he tightens around the digit as it slides out of his ass, prompting an approving growl from Gabe. Jesse smiles, arches his back. This is what he’s good at, this is his _element_. He cards his fingers through Gabe’s hair and winks down at him.

“See,” he purrs, “ain’t that better? I know you wanted it, too…” Gabe laughs softly but Jesse can see the dark, hungry look in his eyes and he knows exactly what Gabe wants. What he _needs_.

He closes his eyes, biting his lip and gasping as Gabe slips another finger inside him. It burns a little at first, but the uncomfortable sensation is soon overwhelmed by waves of pleasure as Gabe’s fingers crook and twist inside him. He bucks his hips, fucking himself against them, moaning loudly. Gabe’s mouth is fastened to him, biting and sucking big red marks along his collarbone and shoulders.

“Another!” Jesse demands, and a third finger plunges inside him, tearing a scream of pleasure from his throat. He is stuffed full now, aching and eager to cum, and the warmth in his belly has turned red hot. His hips snap back and forth, and Gabe’s fingers move with them, in and out and in and out, an endless cycle of ecstatic motion that sends Jesse perilously close to the edge. He can feel it building inside, that slow, delicious elevation of pressure, and just before it crests and breaks, Jesse stops moving, bracing his hands against Gabe’s broad shoulders as the riotous pleasure slowly ebbs away.

Gabe makes a soft sound of protest but Jesse squeezes his shoulders and his fingers slip out and away, and Jesse shudders. He feels empty now, hollow, and there is an ache between his legs that is so intense it’s almost painful. They’re frozen for a long moment, pressed against each other, and then the ache ebbs away and Jesse shifts, his hands slipping down to toy with the band of Gabe’s underwear.

“You just gonna leave these on the whole time?” he murmurs. A shiver crawls across Gabe’s skin.

“Maybe I am,” he says. This is the tipping point. Jesse reaches up, grips Gabe’s chin with one hand. A light flares in Gabe’s eyes, excitement and defiance and _want_ , and Jesse smiles, his lip curling.

“No, you aren’t,” he answers, standing and backing away. Gabe hisses but makes no move to follow. “Get those fuckin’ things off.” And Gabe obeys, rising slowly and pulling his underwear off with deliberate slowness. Jesse watches hungrily as Gabe’s thick cock bobs free, as his fingers wrap around it, stroking the length of his shaft.

“Jesse,” he says, his voice a low whisper. Jesse knows what that means, knows what Gabe wants, and he crosses the small room to his bed. It’s unmade, as always, and he drags the sheets and blankets to the floor, leaving them in an untidy heap and him with a clear mattress on which to pose.

Which he does, stretching out on his belly and pushing his hips back so that his ass is up in the air, begging to be fucked. He can hear Gabe crossing the room, hears him pause at the foot of the bed. He can imagine the expression on Gabe’s face, twisted with need, eyes fixed on Jesse’s ass. There is silence for a long moment, and then Gabe speaks.

“Jesse… please…” The words sound like they cost him and a delicious shiver runs down Jesse’s spine. Gabe isn’t often in this sort of mood, but when he is, when he needs Jesse to take the lead, it’s some of the best sex that they have.

“Please what?” Jesse asks. The mattress dips under Gabe’s weight but he doesn’t touch Jesse.

“Please let me fuck you,” Gabe answers, low and dark. There’s need in his voice, yes, but it’s all twisted up with anger and humiliation. Jesse doesn’t pretend to know what this is all about; maybe Gabe just gets sick of being the Big Man In Charge sometimes. Shit, it wouldn’t be the first time Jesse’s encountered that sort of thing. One of the guys in Deadlock, really scary dude who was known for having a short temper and once beat a guy to death with a wrench, that guy had this tiny girlfriend that would put on high heels and call him a bitch while she stomped on his balls.

That always struck Jesse as a little extreme, but this dance between him and Gabe… yeah, he likes that. “Doesn’t sound like you want it very bad,” he says, looking over his shoulder. Gabe’s face is thunderously dark but it smooths as Jesse watches, turning into some unreadable expression halfway between fury and pleasure.

“Please, baby,” he murmurs, and now his hands are on Jesse’s hips, stroking so gently, kneading the meat of his ass, spreading him wide. “God, look at you, you’re so open… please, Jesse…”

And then he does something that he’s never done before and Jesse almost loses track of this game they’re playing. Gabe’s head dips down out of view and, a moment later, his tongue rasps across the sole of Jesse’s foot. Jesse cries out in surprise and then Gabe’s lips are on him, kissing the arch of his foot, the pads of each toe. His teeth nip a line across the heel and then his face is pressed against Jesse’s hip, hot and needy.

“Jesse, please,” he moans, and his fingers flex hard, digging into Jesse’s skin. Gabe is more desperate than usual this time, and Jesse wonders why, but only briefly. There is a wet swipe across his stretched hole, and then another, and then Gabe’s face is fully buried in his ass, his tongue working in and out as Jesse moans in surprised pleasure.

“Baby, c’mon,” Gabe murmurs, licking and kissing Jesse’s hole in between words. “Need to fill you up…” Jesse moans and bucks against Gabe’s face, his fingers curling against the mattress. Gabe’s flickering tongue is quickly building him back up to a fever pitch of arousal, but he still shakes his head, laughing breathlessly.

“Why should I let you?” he says. “You’re gonna make me cum like this…”

Gabe pulls back then, stroking Jesse’s ass, repositioning himself so that his thick cock rubs between Jesse’s spread cheeks, teasing at his stretched hole. Jesse gasps, twisting back against it in spite of their game, eager to feel it plunge inside him. Gabe laughs softly, drags a thumb up the small of Jesse’s back.

“Please,” Gabe says again, but this time his voice is darker, heavier, _seductive_ as he rolls his hips forward against Jesse’s ass. “Please, pretty boy, let me make you cum.”

“Fuck me,” Jesse breathes, rocking forward to press his forehead against his folded arms. Behind him, Gabe’s breath hitches and then the head of his cock is pressing into Jesse, slow like honey, and he groans into the sheets.

Jesse feels every inch as Gabe fucks his heavy cock into him. He squirms and gasps, twisting his hips up, and then Gabe is fully inside him, his broad hands roaming down Jesse’s back. “That’s right, baby,” Gabe says, his voice low and rough. “That’s right, let me fill you up…”

Jesse cries out sharply as Gabe begins to move, each thrust a bolt of pure ecstasy that shoots up his spine and wracks his limbs before returning to pool in his belly. Gabe whispers behind him, filthy things, beautiful things, every word a plea as he drives his cock deeper and deeper. His hands are like steel, hard and unyielding on Jesse’s hips, pulling him back over and over, and Jesse can feel the bruises already starting to form along the ridge of his hip bones.

“Fuck me,” he gasps. Sweat drips from his face, his hair, runs down his back and shoulders. He is a mess, desperate for Gabe’s cock, desperate to feel it erupt inside him. “C’mon, old man, make me cum!”

One of Gabe’s hands leaves Jesse’s hip, slipping around to circle his cock instead, and Jesse presses his face into the mattress to muffle his scream. Gabe is fully bent over him now, his chest to Jesse’s back, and Jesse struggles to keep his hips raised. Pleasure is making his legs numb and he feels the pressure building and climbing again, molten and perfect, and then he explodes beneath Gabe, letting out a long, low cry as his climax grips him.

He shakes, every muscle in his body tight as he spills himself onto the bed. Behind him, Gabe moans. His lips find the back of Jesse’s neck, and then Jesse is tumbling forward, unable to support himself anymore. Waves of lazy warmth ripple through his body, tingling his limbs, and through the haze of orgasm he realizes that Gabe has stopped moving, though he is still painfully hard.

“Please,” Gabe whispers, breath hot against Jesse’s ear. He sounds desperate, like if he doesn’t get this he’ll shatter into a million pieces. Jesse toys with the thought of telling him no, making him pull out and finish himself with his hand. He knows that Gabe would do it, and maybe that’s what stops him. Smiling, he twists to look back over his shoulder.

“Why’d you stop?” he purrs. “I ain’t full yet…”

Gabe snarls, descending on him like a storm. His teeth sink into the back of Jesse’s neck, hips snapping with bruising force as he fucks himself into Jesse’s spent body. There’s something dirty about it, something deeply visceral about getting fucked when he has already cum. Pleasure fizzles and crackles along his nerve endings but it’s too much, he’s too sensitive for it, and so he screams into the mattress, unable to escape the delicious agony of over-stimulation.

And then Gabe’s hips hitch, stuttering in their rhythm, and Jesse knows that he’s near the edge. “You gonna cum inside me?” he coos, forcing his voice into a semblance of control.

“ _Please_!” Gabe’s voice cracks, his thrusts growing uneven and desperate, and god, Jesse wants to fuck with him, wants to make him stop and start a dozen times. But he doesn’t know if his own body can take it, and fuck, Gabe sure does sound pretty when he’s desperate. It would be cruel to deny him now.

“That’s right,” Jesse says, pushing his hips back to meet Gabe’s ragged thrusts. “Come on, daddy, fill me up…”

Gabe lets out a low, guttural scream as he slams in for the last time, his body jerking and twitching against Jesse as he fills him with cum. Jesse moans as warmth floods through him, then laughs softly as Gabe slumps against his back, lips lazily tracing the line of Jesse’s shoulder as he slowly descends from his climax. He pulls out, rolls to the side.

“Gimme something to clean up with,” he mutters, throwing an arm across his eyes. “Just gonna stay here tonight.”

Jesse snorts and sits up. There are towels in the bathroom, and he knows that Gabe knows that, but this is all part of it, just Gabe reminding Jesse who the real boss is. Gabe lifts his arm slightly, peers up at Jesse with dark eyes, gauging his response to this declaration. Jesse grins.

“What do you say, old man?” he teases. Gabe laughs softly, lowers his arm again as Jesse stands to fetch the towels.

“Please…”


End file.
